There are numerous thin flexible articles such as film balloons that are relatively thin and have no rigidity and are hard to store in such a way as to be readily accessed, viewed and delivered to a customer are a point of sale. Currently available storage containers have the disadvantage of being too heavy, too costly, too cumbersome and have shelves with planar top surfaces that do not prevent a plurality of stacked articles supported thereon from sliding from side to side relative to one another.